The invention relates generally to a flow control assembly for an agricultural metering system.
Generally, seeding implements (e.g., seeders) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. Seeding implements typically include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface of a field, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit typically includes a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path (e.g., trench) for seed deposition into the soil. A seed tube (e.g., coupled to the opener) is configured to deposit seeds and/or other agricultural products (e.g., fertilizer) into the trench. The opener/seed tube is followed by closing discs that move displaced soil back into the trench and/or a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain configurations, an air cart is used to meter and deliver agricultural product (e.g., seeds, fertilizer, etc.) to the row units of the seeding implement. The air cart generally includes a storage tank (e.g., a pressurized tank), an air source (e.g., a blower), and a metering system. The product is typically gravity fed from the storage tank to the metering system which distributes a desired volume of product into an air flow generated by the air source. The air flow carries the product to the row units via conduits extending between the air cart and the seeding implement. The metering system typically includes meter rollers that regulate the flow of product based on meter roller geometry and rotation rate.
Certain metering systems include gates configured to direct the product from each meter roller to a desired conduit and/or to direct the product to bypass the meter roller, e.g., to facilitate a clean-out process. However, it may be undesirable to open more than one gate concurrently. For example, the clean-out process may include blocking product flow to the metering system, opening the meter roller bypass gate, and draining the remaining product from the metering system. However, if a gate to one of the conduits is open during the clean-out process, the material may drain into the respective conduit, which may at least partially block flow through the conduit during subsequent seeding operations.